


Never

by MelyndaR



Series: Never Say Never Trilogy [1]
Category: American Girls: Samantha - Various Authors, Samantha - An American Girl Holiday (2004)
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 04:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3105197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelyndaR/pseuds/MelyndaR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First in my Never Say Never trilogy. Why is it we always do what we say we never would? Samantha x Eddie drabble. Set in Springs of 1905 and 1914.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never

May 27, 1905

 

Samantha Parkington was taking a walk with her Uncle Gard the day after her birthday party. She was fuming over Eddie Ryland’s mean trick with the salty ice cream.

“It was my tenth birthday. I was turning double digits! That only happens once and that makes it extremely important! And mean old Eddie Ryland had to go and ruin it! Oh, I’ll never forgive him! I hate him!”

Uncle Gard chuckled. “Sam, you say that you hate Eddie Ryland so often that you’re bound to end up marrying him.”

“Marry Eddie Ryland! I will – never!”

* * *

 

June 1, 1914

 

Uncle Gard knocked on the door of Samantha’s girlhood bedroom in Mount Bedford and poked his head in when Samantha gave him permission from her place in the middle of the room. Aunt Cornelia stepped back from adjusting Samantha’s – and Lydia’s – wedding veil to survey the effect.

“Are you ready, Sam?” Uncle Gard asked the blushing bride. “Eddie is waiting. It’s now or never.”


End file.
